


Intermission 4: Niffty's Kiss And Angel's Crooked Concern, Memzi's Tale #7

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Partial Nudity, Pining, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyAfter a blow to the head, Memzi wakes up in the Hotel's Infirmary, Niffty there to greet him, a speedy recovery leads to them continuing what Angel Dust had interrupted a few days prior. Niffty finally gets at least a little of what she wants.Angel of course arrives at the wrong time, and sees a new side of Memzi.This intermission is meant, again, for more character depth, to set up for major plot points, and revealing Memzi's abilities in a way that doesn't seem like I'm just giving him super powers when the story needs for him to get out of a jam.Memzi's Memories will have an effect on the story to some degree as they return to him.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s), Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 4





	Intermission 4: Niffty's Kiss And Angel's Crooked Concern, Memzi's Tale #7

The second day of being grounded, and Memzi woke up alone once more. The usual morning routine followed, though he hadn't the pleasure of speaking with Angel Dust, since he was currently off shopping with Cherri. A disappointing fact, but he figured Angel couldn't spend all his time with one person. So it was that he turned on his headphones, connecting them to his phone before heading downstairs to the small gym the hotel had. Since he wasn't allowed to go out he figured working off his excess energy was the best idea.

Walking into the gym he took a moment to take a gander at room, a good variety of workout equipment with an even more diverse array of demons using them. He found a free treadmill though, and stepped on, setting it to a walking pace to get used to the feeling of the machine. It wasn't long before he decided to turn up the speed, nor did he change the slow tune he was listening to. He just decided to get lost in the motions of running, closing his eyes after turning the speed up again. For all intents and purposes, to himself he was completely alone, safe, nothing to run away from and nothing to really do. As the trance of motion grew stronger, aided by the rhythmic colliding of shoe to machine and the hum of it while in operation, a flash of memory was revealed. 

Himself being carried away on a stretcher, the roof of an ambulance coming into view. The scene blurred, his eyes in memory fluttering open to see a white room, and barely staying awake as a beep was heard to his left, and something was wrapped tightly around his head. This while the pain of a needle already embedded in his flesh was felt. Mere seconds passed as the beeping steadily grew faster, faster, faster, until a single long tone was heard. And then, nothing. The memory faded to black, then to an impenetrable golden light, but only for a moment until everything faded to red, and he felt himself falling down...

In the real world, he was going faster than he set the treadmill to go without even realizing it. A single step onto the frame and he smashed his gut into the control panel, falling backwards, the belt of the treadmill shot him away from it, sending him crashing headfirst into a pillar behind him. He barely felt it in the daze of memory he was going through, and blacked out within seconds of the impact. His unconscious body was whisked away by one of the demons in the gym over to the hotel's infirmary. The doctor there looked him over with array of arcane abilities to determine his state of health, he was mostly fine, save for a bit of bleeding that was dealt with easily

Niffty had been cleaning near the infirmary when she saw Memzi being carried in there, and impatiently waited for the doctor to finish their examination.

"Is he gonna make it doc?", Niffty said with the sincerest concern.

The response from the doctor wasn't too terrible, with them explaining to her that Memzi wasn't in too terrible of a condition and would be waking up soon, it was simply an injury on the cusp of being a minor concussion. He'd be fine as long as he didn't suffer any further blows to the head. Something the doctor was worried about however, is that Memzi's vision might have suffered as a result of his injury.

"Oh thank goodness...", she said.

Still, with worry weighing heavily on her she decided to check Memzi for herself, Climbing into the bed she laid her ear against his chest, his heartbeat was steady, strong. She let out a sigh of relief at this, not a single sign of a second death in sight. And what's more? Angel Dust was out and about while Charlie and Vaggie were in a meeting Lucifer was holding. She figured no one else would have to know of Memzi's accident, so she sat in the chair next to his bed, intent on being the first to greet him when he woke up, purely for selfish reasons. The memory of that morning where Angel had blocked her from the sweet intimacy she craved had steeled her resolved to have him for herself, at least for a little while.

Muffled in sound as consciousness creeped in, a dull throbbing pain in the back of his head greeted him before he even opened his eyes. And when he did? His vision was distorted, blurred, he could barely see anything clearly though the light still looked as it normally did. He took a few blinks, motionless in the rest of his body while he tried to focus his sight,

"Ah... What... Where...", He said in a low breath.

The sound of his voice had given her a pleasant shock, with her hopping in her seat as a result of her sudden elation.

"Memzi! You're awake!! Do you remember me? You hit your head pretty hard and the doctor said you'll be fine but I-", Her swift speech was cut off.

He'd held his hand over her mouth, She was too loud, too close, and it hurt to listen, his current state still sensitive to everything around him. She'd stopped the moment he held his hand up against her, giving a little yip of surprise. Even like this his touch was gentle, warm. She couldn't help but to turn her head and hold his hand against her cheek. She spoke again, but softly this time, her excitement cooled by this tender moment she'd taken.

"Sorry for yappin so much, I was really worried about you..."

"Ngh...", a grunt from the pain as he turned his head to see her, she was mostly in focus, he could at least could make out her face, "What even happened? I was in the gym and then... I'm here? I remember running on the treadmill and then... nothing.", His voice picked up as he spoke. He was recovering finely.

"All I saw was someone carrying you in here. You're lucky you didn't break anything!

His headache surged, vision coming back to normal for a few seconds before blurring out again, yet this time she was a complete blur, a smudge of color in the light.

"I... I can't see you well..."

"What do you mean? I'm right here!", She pulled herself into the bed, and sat on his chest, getting her face rather close to his, "See?", she said with a hopeful smile.

"No, No I do not.", Even at such a short distance her image was still completely unrecognizable.

"I think that hit you took messed up your eyes... Maybe that'll heal?", Concern, present and accounted for.

"I... sure hope so..."

He sat up, one arm to prop himself up and the other to hold Niffty against him as he did. Another surge of pain forced him clench his eyes shut and drop her onto his lap, to clutch his aching skull. With the pain subsiding he opened his eyes, revealing his sight restored, at least by this short distance.

"Oh! there you are!", the slightest chuckle and half smile followed this little discovery.

"See? I told you it'd heal!", A moment of silence between the two, she darted her gaze about the area, her position finally noticed, she tried to break the tension.

"Must be nice having two eyes! I uh... just have the one.", She said sheepishly

"Well it's a very pretty one!", He said

Memzi leaned over, cupping her cheeks in both his hands, and giving them a little squish to make his point a little stronger while he looked her in the eye. That little bit of affection earned him a sweet little giggle from Niffty, and even warmer hands from how she flushed in his soft grasp. Holding her hands over his she savored the moment a little longer, until she thought of something else to say.

"Might not be the best time to talk about it, but do you remember a couple days ago when you woke up with me on top of you?", A tinge of lost nerve was in her voice

A quick look around the room, he took note of them being completely alone in the infirmary, as far as he could tell.

"Well, I don't think I could forget that. We were about to kiss after all until... Angel, yeah... I think he was jealous.", He said with an air of uncertainty

"Yeah... he seems kinda clingy if you ask me..."

"Were you... planning on finishing what we started back then?"

The shock of such a question had her shout for a half second, a flailing to follow pulling herself away from him, her balance lost and she fell back, tumbling off his lap, and landing flat on the bed.

"Oof! Oh golly... I don't think this is the right place for that! We should wait until we're somewhere more... a-ah..."

"Somewhere more... private? Romantic?"

"Both!"

"I'll hold you to it."

"Or you can just hold me now..."

He shrugged, "Sure."

Memzi pulled the covers off himself, crossing his legs while pulling Niffty into his lap, her back against him, then he wrapped the blankets around the two of them so they were nice and warm in the somewhat chilly room. "How's this?", He said.

"It's good! Really... really good..."

Her calm demeanor belied a lustful shrieking inside her, the press of his privates beneath her, half erect and steadily growing. He hadn't even considered the more sensitive parts of his body until he'd made the mistake of having her sit right on top of them. With a mortified and downright shameful heart he wished himself to disappear in this very moment as his heart raced to some unheard frenzied tune. And just like that, he very nearly vanished, though he was still there, looking as just a shimmer of light against the air, as if clear water o'er a clean surface in the shape of himself. One could miss him entirely if they weren't focused on him. The sudden shift in his visage was seen when Niffty decided to turn around, her mouth hung open, as if she were about to say something, yet nothing was heard.

"Hm? W-What's wrong Niffty?", He said, not even knowing he'd turned transparent.

"Uh...", She couldn't answer, so instead she pulled up one of his hands from beneath the blanket for him to look at.

Immediately his eyes went wide, he brought up his other hand to see it.

"Niffty I don't know whether to be scared, excited, or just scream from a combination of the two.", He spoke quickly and evenly.

She took up the pillow from behind him, and handed it over. 

"I think you might need this."

"Thank you.", He pressed the pillow tightly against his face and screamed into it for a half minute before handing the pillow back to Niffty like nothing happened.

Niffty set the pillow back where she found it, "So uh... what now?"

"Well... I gotta tell the others about my eyes, if they don't improve I'll need glasses."

"Don't you have any moolah saved up?"

"Well yeah but I don't know how much glasses cost here in hell. Oh wait, I can just look it up onli-", he'd pulled his phone from his pocket, only to realize that battery was dead, "Nevermind I can do that later"

After having calmed down from both the shock and embarrassment, He turned visible again.

"Hmm... I have to learn to control that."

"Maybe Alastor can help?"

"Hell no, I'm not putting any part of me near him!"

"Isn't he kinda your boss though?"

"That was only for yesterday"

"Still! you oughta ask him about controlling that thing you just did! I mean, you can talk to him."

"I'd rather not!"

She groaned lightly, pouting up at him in frustration at their position and at his stubbornness, "Let's just go to your room already! I- I wanna do things with you! Things I... can't talk about here..."

His nerve slipped, until he decided to oblige to her request, "Ok, I don't see why not. Wanna ride on my shoulders?"

With an excited gasp she swiftly climbs her way onto him, "Onward my steed!"

"Haha! Neigh!", Thusly, He trots off through the hotel to his bedroom door. They got a few funny looks from the other tenants for this display of frivolity, but they're just having quite a bit of fun with this little lark of theirs, both of them smiling all the way to the door.

"Wait! This isn't Angel Dust's room!", She said with a finger pointed at the door.

"Ah, did- did no one tell you I finally got my own room?"

"Ooooooh... So that's why I didn't find you in Angel's bed the last two nights..."

"You were willing to risk Angel catching you?"

"... I really, *really* wanted to be with you..."

"Well, ", He opened his room's door, "You welcome to spend any night with me, if you want to."

Memzi: Well, *he opened the door to his room*, you're welcome to spend any night with me. if you want to.

She gasped, holding her cheeks to exaggerate her surprise, "You mean it?!"

"O'course, I wouldn't mind having you around me more often."

He stepped inside, Niffty hopped from his shoulders onto the bed, seductively laying on her side, her grinning face eyeing him intently.

"So how about that kiss?", She said gently

"Ah, should I... keep my clothes on for this?", With his reddening face he looked so adorable shy to her now.

"Heck no!", she said while stripping herself down.

Moments later he was slipping into bed with a smile, his boxers were the only thing he had on. Niffty had already finished getting herself undressed, climbing on top of him with only her underwear on, and looking so overjoyed to finally get this chance to seal the deal with him. After this, she'd finally have a boyfriend, or so she thought. A moment of bouncing atop him later, she spoke up.

"I know you aren't uh... 'experienced', so I'll take the lead on this! ok?", She said with a gentle pat on his cheek.

All he had to do was just lay back and accept her... he ignored the nameless worry that drifted across his mind at the thought of that, just doing nothing... it felt wrong, like he didn't have a choice. Did he want her? Did he really truly want her? Or was he simply craving affection? What could she give him that Angel couldn't? Why was he so easy for her to simply take? He didn't know her well at all, yet something inside his heart just let her in. 'Maybe it's meant to be', he thought. Maybe it was. Maybe. But his rushing thoughts were interrupted by his own speech.

"Sure, I don't mind that at all, but I know how to-"

She held a finger to his mouth, a relaxed look in her eye, as she leaned in, "Shhhh... No more talking. Only... doing..."

Closer and closer she came, sliding her finger down his lips, leaving them open for her. It was finally here, this one single moment she longed for since he arrived. She'd finally get to taste him. A single moment. The point at being pushed over the edge into pleasure's abyss. Her lips to his, the electric pulse spiking through her when he returned her gesture of romance. This was it, as she deepened the lock between the she couldn't help but to shiver, pressing her heart into this action, it was better than she imagined.

Not one to leave his hands doing nothing, he held her tightly against himself. This small darling was all he could feel right now, all he had to do was to give in, to give in and just let go of everything. And while the world around him simply fell away in the amorous embrace, he felt the heat welling in his cheeks, yet another of his adorable blushes. A needy little moan was to follow, and Niffty popped her lips from his in a gasp on the sound of that sweet little melody. She held a hand over her mouth in surprise. She did that, she made him moan as if they were actually making love. He held a dopey smile while she stared down at him, it was as perfect a moment as ever for taking the next step, at least to her. 

But as she reached for the clasp of her bra, a knock at the door was heard, the two of them were knocked from their lustful intent, and worry had fallen over both of them. Memzi laid there, paralyzed as Niffty was, both of them hoping whoever was there would leave if no one answered. To their horror the sound of the lock being picked was heard.

"Mem! Mem I'm comin iiiin!", Angel had said while he fiddled with the lock of the door.

It would seem that Angel was back from his shopping trip with Cherri, who was accompanying him at this very moment, a tinge of frustration showing in how she leaned against the wall next to the door, her arms crossed at this lull in activity.

"Ange why don't you just break it down, that princess can totally afford to pay for it!", Said Cherri.

"I'd rathah not get grounded again for property damage Cherri. Plus I almost got it..."

A look at the door then a look to Niffty, Memzi knew this wouldn't fly with Angel. AS politely as he could he sit Niffty off of him, and in a panic scrabbled off the bed, getting his clothes on as fast as he could, and as quietly as he could. He was so intent on hiding what he was doing that he was fading in and out of transparence. 

Once he turns around he sees Niffty already dressed and pouting, looking between rage and deep sorrow. It wasn't fair, why did she have to be interrupted again? She didn't even know why he felt he had to keep this a secret. It didn't make sense, why couldn't she just have him?

Memzi on the other hand, he wanted to keep a secret because he knew Angel would react terribly to seeing him getting frisky with someone else. He was just about to open the door when Angel opened it himself.

"See Cherri? I told you I had i-", He turned his eyes to Memzi midsentence, and looked past the blushing lad to see a royally angered Niffty sitting on the edge of the bed. Angel stepped forward into the room, his visage darkening. "Oh. So THIS is why the door was locked. And here I went, going through the trouble of getting yous a gift on my little outing."

Angel Dust took the gift from the bag he held, and lightly tossed it onto the bed next to Niffty, "Here, you can give it t'him since he likes you so much."

Memzi stepped in front of Angel, holding his hand out to stop the spider from stepping any closer to her, "Hey! Don't take your jealousy out on Niffty! What's your problem anyways, I'm not even your boyfriend!"

Cherri's smile had done a 180 as she closed the door, thinking it'd be better for the three of them to work this out since she didn't know the situation, aside from the basic details Angel told her. 

And so, the three of them were alone in the room, the silence seemed to drag on and on until Angel Dust piped up.

"What's my problem?", He started, his voice rising in volume, in anger, "You sleep with ME for so long, you kiss me, hug me, cuddle me, tell me how important *I* am to YOU, and you think I'm in the wrong seeing you clearly ready to just fuck someone else?!"

"You didn't act like this when I told you about me crushing on Charlie and Vaggie!", He spoke firmly, keeping himself from yelling as much has he could

"Because I know them!!!", He shouted, verbally venting his aggression, "I know they'd be food for you, but her?", He pointed at Niffty, earning a fearful gasp from her, "Maybe you're too polite to say you got an issue with it but I've seen her creepin on you! As vigilant as you are you never noticed her stalkin you, and that, to me, does NOT paint a good picture!"

"Look, I don't need you to take care of me like this. Thank you for looking out for me but this is something I *want* to do, and I don't appreciate you blowing up at me for who I decide to get it on with!", Arms crossed, he kept himself on a leash, he refused to let his anger out.

"Mem, *I* was your first kiss here, and I'll be your first when it comes time that you're ready to *fuck*. But right now? I can plainly tell you're gonna regret it if you do any o' that stuff right now!!!"

A pause, Niffty had tears welling up in her eyes, she felt this conflict was her own fault. Her sniffling broke the silence, and Memzi spoke.

"And who the fuck are you to make that choice for me?", He was clearly seething with rage now, his low tone scraping at his throat, his even voice edging on a fearsome growl.

And then, Niffty couldn't hold back the tears anymore, hopping off the bed and rushing out of Memzi's room, leaving the door open behind her. He tried to give chase, muttering an insult against Angel when the Spider saw fit to grip him by the shoulder. Memzi was immediately pinned against the wall, and refused to look at this white haired man.

"Fucking... stupid jealous fuck...", he struggled lightly in Angel's grip, failing to make any sort of progress, this spider was simply too strong for Memzi to do anything.

"Look me in the fucking eyes, and listen.", Angel said firmly.

"...", He refused.

In one hand he took Memzi by the chin to force him to look, "I. Cannot. Lose you. And if you can't take into account just how much I care about you, how much I want you safe, and happy, then I can't trust you not to make a stupid choice like fuckin girl you barely even know. You need to take some time to fuckin think for once. Stop being so passive, you can't love everyone.", The anger had melted away, and all that was left the worry in his eyes and in his frown.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself. My heart's big enough for more than just you.", The growl in his voice was still present...

"Oh yeah?", He poked one of his hands right over Memzi's heart, "Fucking, prove it. Actually make a fuckin relationship with Niffty before you go sticking that tasty cock of yours up her cunt. And if you can't do that, then I'm gonna make sure this, ", Angel took a tight grip of the lad's privates, "Nevah gets used. Got it? Get to know here, make sure she'll treat ya right, and I'll let you do whatever the fuck you want."

"Why do you get to make that choice for me?", He snapped at Angel.

"Cause I'm the boss, and you're my bitch.", He chuckled, thinking he could get Memzi to lighten up with a joke.

"Oh yeah? And when did you hire me?", He wasn't laughing, if anything he was angrier.

"As soon as you slapped that fat wad of cash into my hand, that's when."

He wasn't having any more of this, "You can fuck off.", He pushed Angel Dust off him, something the spider allowed, "I'm gonna go find Niffty..."

And at that, Angel gripped him by the hand, "Or, you can let her cry by herself until she feels good enough to talk to you again, Cause honestly, I don't think she'd want to see you. Considering you decided to argue with me instead of leavin the room with her."

One could almost hear the shattering of glass as soon as Angel said that. Memzi had just about reached his limit.

"Angel. You're really pissing me off now. Let me go, or else."

"Or else what? I don't know if you noticed, but you can't fight. What the fuck can you even do to me?"

"I said, let. Go."

"And I said, 'Hell no', You ain't leaving me!"

He really didn't want to end up attacking him. A deep breath to try and calm himself, he's well at holding back his anger, but Angel wasn't letting up. Being ordered and restrained like this... The whites of his eyes were starting to go black as his back was turned from Angel.

"Mem, please, I don't wanna fight with you. Why don't you just be a good boy f'me? We'll snuggle up in my room and forget this whole fight ever happened? Doesn't that sound nice?"

The pressure of the room was changing... his normally human-like teeth were turning sharp, a quartet of fangs sticking out farther than the rest. The green of his eyes brightened while his flesh faded to the color of leaves. His face morphing along with the rest of him, a terrible snout lined with serrated teeth grew as his entire body did. His lean body now emblazoned with great brawn. His newfound bulk let him simply shove Angel away. The spider's grip loosened from this astonishingly terrible sight, and he fell right on his rear.

While Angel had certainly taken on guys the size Memzi was right now, he just couldn't believe it. He was scared that his sweet and innocent boy toy had been permanently changed, that he just wasn't the one he fell for anymore. As Memzi turned around, he stared Angel directly in the eyes, his own shining with a menacingly toxic green light. He remained silent, but only because he couldn't speak yet, his first transformation was a painful one. Difficult to move at all.

Angel had wanted to be the first one to see him transform, but not like this, "M-Mem?", He said while shuffling away on the ground, his back soon hitting the wall, "Y-you don't hate me, right?"

The pause was unbearably long, and when Memzi finally spoke, the voice was distorted, deep, sounding as if it were raked over coals with the roaring rasp it had.

"Don't try to control me."

In an instant the transformation reverted, and he was back to his normal self, his clothes having been torn apart by that new form. His breath was heavy, he was exhausted from his first shift of form into a full demon.

\---

Meanwhile, while all of this occurred, Niffty was down in the lobby, drinking her sorrow away with Husker.

"Fuck..."

"Are you ready to talk about it now?", he said in that normal slightly annoyed tone of his.

A cute little hiccup and she pulled her head from the bartop, "I got cockblocked by Angel Dust, again."

"Blocked from the new guy?", He said while downing a martini, olive and all.

"Yeah...", She sipped her drink sadly.

"You know we got other cleaning staff right? You can afford to spend a little less time cleaning and a little more time trying to get dicked down.", He'd started fixing himself another drink, a simple screwdriver.

"But... There's so much work to do!!", She said while harshly tapping her glass down onto the bartop.

"And there's a lot more to do about your love life."

She slumped down, resting her chin on the bartop with a frustrated look in her eye, "Yeah... You're right."

"Always am." He said before starting to guzzle down his concoction.

"I guess I can take a day off to try and go on a date..."

"He's grounded til next Thursday, and today's Friday. 6 more days and then he can go out with ya."

"Yay! that give me plenty of time to pla- wait... He's got that thing with that reporter lady..."

"you really think he's gonna go out with her?"

"I think I know him well enough to know that he'd never say no to a lady!"

"Doesn't that make him a whore?", he said with a chuckle.

"Don't you talk about Memzi like that!!!"

\---

Back in the bedroom, Memzi's transformation had taken so much out of him that he barely took a few steps before passing out onto his bed, face down of course. Angel let out a sigh of relief, the tension in the room having finally gone down.

"Awww, ain't that cute he's all tuckered out...", He said with a smile before the worry slapped itself right back onto his face, "Oh fuck that was scary... I really hope he doesn't hate me, I mean... I'm just trying to look out for my boy, it's not like I wanna control him but... Oh he's such a dummy he NEEDS someone to protect him..."

Cherri tip-tapped her way into the room, thinking that hearing Angel Dust talking to himself was a good sign things had died down.

"Hey", She said calmly.

"Cherri!", He turned right to her and hopped near, taking her hands excitedly, "My boy went full demon!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I missed the wimp's first shift?! Angel Dust you asshole! Wait, no fucking way, did he fucking pass out after he turned back?", She said while staring at Memzi's rear.

"He sure did Toots! Fuck, he's got a nice ass doesn't he?", He said with the usual seduction in his tone.

"Dude, I'm gonna peg him. Seriously, look at those cheeks! They are *begging for a clapping!"

"Hah! Don't you fuckin do it 'less he wants you to!", Him and Cherri shared a laugh at this whole ordeal.

\---

Back in the bar, Niffty was still imbibing.

"Mark my words Husker! Virgin or not, I'm gonna make love to him!"

"I believe ya.", He said while refilling her glass.

With determination renewed, Niffty sucked down her drink in an instant, and promptly dropped her head on the bartop. She'd gotten too drunk to even sit up properly. Husker sighed, taking her glass and cleaning it out.

"The guy's cute but the chaos he's causing... I'm thinkin he might be more trouble than his dick's worth...", said Husker.


End file.
